<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Contraband by BlackFen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157000">Contraband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFen/pseuds/BlackFen'>BlackFen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sex Education (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Oral Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 20:14:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>839</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24157000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackFen/pseuds/BlackFen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Jakob visits Jean in her new office at Moordale, for Jeankob Promptfest weeks 1 and 2</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jean Milburn/Jakob Nyman</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>jeankob promptfest</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Contraband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What are you doing?” </p><p>Jean jumped and swiveled from her bent position on her knees towards the baritone voice that resonated through the room; she was tidying up on another blithe Monday morning and her office at Moordale had yet to be penetrated by any flustered students or abashed faculty. The events of the day thus far had included a few salacious text to her new man-friend, several mind-numbing games of bejeweled, a detailed cleaning of her spectacles, and now, after the toll of another bell, some tidying around the classroom-turned-office that garnered the small plastic bag with half of a rolled blunt now gripped conspicuously between her finger and thumb.</p><p>“Jakob!” she congested, steadying her free hand on the school chair in front of her to lift herself up, though she jerked to find that a loose part of the chair caught the tie-front of her blouse. She tugged at the cloth while he approached.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” </p><p>“I asked you first,” Jakob delighted with a smile, and set a lunch bag on the table before kneeling down beside her. Her gentle tugs became frenzied. </p><p>“I’ve got it,” she hedged, but moments later, she huffed and let go of the caught tie, opening her chest to his help as a petulant sigh flared out against her lips. </p><p>“Jean Milburn in the office with a blunt,” he joked, curling his large fingers around the shell-colored cloth to tug gently. </p><p>“Oh, yes, contraband,” she emphasized, but the dark teal of his tattoos on his sunned skin always caught her up close, and for a moment, she followed the lines with her eyes while he worked the cloth gently, “I was reorganizing the room, moving some things around to make this a proper office when I found this. Do you smoke?”</p><p>“No. I used to, a long time ago.”</p><p>“Oh, bad boy in your youth?” she taunted, and she could nearly feel his grin stretch, “well, I’m almost certain it was the boy with phimosis.”</p><p>“What is that?”</p><p>“Its,” she hesitated, and he shifted to shadow over her, “its when the prepuce is too tight to retract in uncircumcised individuals.”</p><p>“What is a prepuce?” </p><p>“Foreskin.” </p><p>“Ok,” he said simply. He bent deeply over her now, and she could not look up without hitting his stomach, so she remained crouched, caught awkwardly between the desk and his body.</p><p>“Right, well, what are you here for, then?” she reiterated, cowering while he leaned into her face.</p><p>“I was working in the area and I thought I would bring you some lunch,” he said sweetly, and she blenched further even at the sweet gesture, “Are you going to turn him in and get him into trouble?”</p><p>With one last tug, he freed her blouse, and she mumbled her relief, straightening her cloth and frowning at the black stain left behind while he sat back on his ankles.</p><p>“And give Mr. Groff the satisfaction? Hardly,” she answered stringently, “That man just infuriates me! He will take any means necessary to ensure a false sense of superiority, even if it means choosing to punish where he should improve, i just,” she broke off, shaking her head, “and these students see right through it, of course, its wildly ineffective leadership, especially for teenagers.”</p><p>By the time she finished, he already stood himself up and offered his hand, and looking up, she brushed her pants off and took his grip. With one tug, she buoyed to her feet with surprise, “whoop” and landed with both arms on each of his own. </p><p>“Steady, now. There,” he murmured, voice low and close, and the balsam of cut wood floated in the warm body of air around him. Deeply, she inhaled, until a slight hum groused her throat and she moved her hand to press her fingers into her temple, “Oooh, headache.”</p><p>“Come. Sit,” he instructed with a clear tongue, then he oriented her in the direction of her office chair. She let herself be guided and, once seated, he rushed to the door to shut and lock them in. </p><p>“You know, I can make you feel better.” </p><p>“And how is that?”</p><p>“An orgasm. It will take the pain away.“</p><p>“Yes, I know,” she sounded surprised, but as he eclipsed the room, her voice lost traction, “ the, yes, flood of endorphins interacts with the opiate receptors in the brain, reducing one’s ability to perceive pain.”</p><p>“Shouldn’t take long,” he loomed over with calm affection, determined her slight inhale, breathing in what he liked to steal before a pending kiss, and gave her a healthy chance to decline before he marrowed her lips. </p><p>She moaned into her seeking counterlock; a small parting noise lead swiftly to one of recapture, and, slowly, he lowered into her chair.</p><p>After, with her legs against his clothed shoulders and he black her black trousers hanging down from her lifted ankle, she murmured as he pulled his fingers gently out and wiped his mouth through a sun-bright smile.

 “No," she arched, "not long at all.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>